the_hillsfandomcom-20200214-history
You Know What You Did
You Know What You Did is Episode one of season three it aired on August 13, 2007 Summary Despite last season's heartache on The Hills, it looks as though Lauren's ready for a fresh start. After being betrayed by her friends and losing Heidi to Spencer, things have finally started looking up for Lauren now that Audrina's stepped in as her new roommate. Plus, Teen Vogue has undergone a face-lift, with an all-new setup in the intern room and Whitney moving up to become Lauren's new boss. But on Lauren's first day back at work, Whitney learns of the rumors being spread on the Internet about a sex tape featuring Lauren and Jason, and word has gotten back to Lauren's parents in Laguna Beach. Although there's no clear evidence as to who is circulating the story, Whitney casually asks when Lauren last heard from Heidi. Could she be the culprit? At that very same moment, Heidi is sitting at home as Spencer rolls a giant aquarium into their new apartment. While Heidi makes a guest list for their housewarming party, Spencer rattles off a laundry list of friends he's inviting to the big shindig. Meanwhile, Heidi only has a short list that includes Lauren, Audrina and Whitney. At Epic Records, Audrina gets a surprise visit from Heidi. Although they haven't spoken in a long time, Heidi hands Audrina two party invitations -- one for her and one for Lauren. Audrina accepts the invites but quickly brushes Heidi off, running away to share the news with an intern. Audrina vents about how Heidi hasn't called Lauren once since moving out, even amidst all the rumors about a sex tape with Jason. She also reveals that she heard that Heidi and Spencer have been talking trash about Lauren all over L.A., saying she wouldn't be able to get into any of the hot clubs without Heidi by her side. While out to lunch with Whitney, Lauren's surprised to learn that Heidi wants her to make an appearance at the housewarming party. When Whitney says she's opting to avoid the awkward situation, Lauren suggests a girls' night at hotspot Les Deux instead. After all, every time Lauren hits the club she manages to find some man candy. And she isn't disappointed this time around, as it doesn't take long for Lauren to rope in some romance. When she finds a British boy, the scenario seems perfect -- especially since he's headed out of town the next morning! Meanwhile, Heidi and Spencer are playing host and hostess at their new apartment when, lo and behold, Jenn Bunney arrives at the party. Jenn says she's focusing on her real friendships, and Heidi's glad that Jenn is becoming a part of her fresh start. But, looking back at the door, Heidi can't help but wish Lauren had come to celebrate. The next day, Heidi and Spencer wonder if Lauren will show up to their mutual friend Frankie's birthday bash at Les Deux. Meanwhile, over at Lauren and Audrina's apartment, the new roomies are preparing for another night out at the very same club. As the two get ready to go out, Audrina tells Lauren that she ran into Brody, who started to lay into her about missing out on Heidi and Spencer's housewarming party. Lauren shrugs it off, saying she'd rather look toward the future than into the past. Here's to another fun night at Les Deux! Little does Lauren know what the night has in store for her, though...It's all fun and games for Lauren at the club until Heidi and Spencer arrive for Frankie's party. Heidi immediately strolls over to Lauren and hands her a letter, then proceeds to sit at the same table. When Lauren leaves to go to the bathroom, Audrina lands in an awkward conversation with Heidi, who claims ignorance as to why Lauren's so upset with her. Audrina tells her the two should talk, and then goes off to find Lauren. Behind closed doors, Lauren and Audrina read the note, in which Heidi says she misses Lauren and wants to catch up. This sends Lauren into a fit of anger, upset that Heidi won't admit to what she did.On the way out of the club, Spencer tells Heidi to roll up on Lauren to try to find out what the problem is. Cue a yelling match outside of the club, where Lauren and Audrina tell Heidi she's become a different person. When Lauren affirms that the two are no longer friends, Heidi repeatedly denies any wrongdoing. But Lauren is adamant that her former BFF is the one that's spreading rumors about her.Grabbing lunch the next day, Heidi tells Elodie that she saw Lauren and claims she had no clue that anything was wrong. Despite their big blowout, Heidi says she still cares about and misses Lauren. Meanwhile, at Teen Vogue, Lauren's singing a different tune to Whitney. Although Lauren's upset that Heidi won't take any responsibility for what happened between them, she's sad that she lost her as a friend. Whitney says she's better off, and Lauren admits that she has been so far. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes